Man in Black transcript
Flashback Shot of Josh walking down a street on the phone, talking. JOSH: Yes, sir. The man on the other end of the phone talks, but his speech is undetectable. JOSH: Yes. Everything is booked. The man talks again. JOSH: Yes, the flight is tomorrow. The man talks again. JOSH: Sorry? You found one of them? The man talks again. JOSH: You want me to what? The man talks again. JOSH: You haven’t even told me who they are... Who are they? The man speaks again, but this time, his voice is heard. It is a deep, man’s voice. MAN: You know very well I can’t tell you that. Who they are or where they are... Just do as I say. So cancel your flight, and come straight to my office in Sydney. You’re new flight home is on September 24th. End of flashback Smack! Shot of William punching Hassan. Hassan swings back at William, but Will dodges. Will then swings for Hassan again, and hits his face. Hassan falls to the sand with a bloody nose. Nearby, Emma is stood, watching, shocked. EMMA: the camp Oh my God! Hassan looks up at Will and then he starts to raise his body up with his arms. Will then kicks Hassan in the face, and he falls back down. The camp then starts to gather around. Most of them stand back, watching in shock as Will continues to kick and punch Hassan, but Josh, Charlotte and James rush forward. CHARLOTTE: Hey! Stop it! Stop it! She stands in front of Will and pushes him away, James then grabs Will’s arm and Josh helps Hassan stand up. Will gives Hassan evils and then turns away, but James grabs his arm again and stops him from leaving. JOSH: What is going on? Will stays silent. Samantha then steps up to the group. SAMANTHA: What the hell Will? WILLIAM: angrily I thought you made it pretty clear we’ve split up, that you didn’t love me anymore. SAMANTHA: and sarcastic Oh, Will. Babe, I never loved you, you know that. Will looks away, embarrassed. Hassan spits blood from his mouth onto the sand and then turns to Josh. HASSAN: I asked him to share the remaining food that he had. Because we’re running out. ANYA: the background We’re what?! CHARLOTTE: So you attacked him? WILLIAM: He hit me. HASSAN: mumbling Bull. JOSH: Will Wait, wait. So, how much food have we actually got left? William shrugs his shoulders. WILLIAM: I dunno, a couple of bags of snacks. JOSH: For sixteen of us? WILLIAM: No, for me! They’re mine, I bought them before we boarded, they’re mine! ANYA: Are you for real? WILLIAM: sarcastically Yup. Later on in the day. A shot of Josh, Charlotte, Hassan and Samantha stood in a circle, talking. CHARLOTTE: You’re serious? JOSH: What choice do we have? We’re running out of food, we have nothing. HASSAN: May I remind you about what happened last time you went out to collect food. Someone died and someone went missing, he’s probably in the jungle, dead. JOSH: We can go in a bigger group this time, in pairs so nobody is on their own. SAMANTHA: Yeah, but the bigger the group, the bigger the chance that somebody will get lost. JOSH: Not if you stick in the pairs. Look, we’re going out to get food, not far, just far enough. I am deciding now, and I decide that we go out. Hassan is silent for a moment. HASSAN: reluctantly Fine. I’ll come. JOSH: No, you’re staying here, you’re gonna watch Will. Me, Charlotte, Samantha, Thomas, Darien and Anya are going, no one else. Hassan nods. JOSH: Okay, let’s go get everyone. Flashback Shot of Josh walking into a large, empty warehouse through a door. The lights are off and it is pitch black. He looks around, confused. JOSH: Hello? There is no reply, but, a grunting sound (Like a gagged man) comes from the other side of the room. JOSH: Who’s there?! Suddenly, his mobile rings. He answers it. It is the man from before. JOSH: Hello? MAN: I take it you’ve met my friend. JOSH: No... I can’t see a thing in here, it’s pitch black. MAN: Turn on the lights. Josh looks around for a while, until he finally finds a large light switch on the wall. He pulls it and the lights burst on. The man grunts again and Josh turns around. JOSH: What the...? Josh is looking at a man tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. There are two men stood beside him, holding silenced guns to his head. JOSH: the man on the other end of the phone What is this?! MAN: I told you I found one of them. I want you to interrogate him. Find out where he comes from, how he got there, what his name is. Etcetera, etcetera. JOSH: Are you high! No way! MAN: Maybe you are getting this, I decide what you do! You do what I say, I’m the boss! JOSH: Fuck you, man, you’re crazy. He hangs up the phone and stars to walk away. The two armed men behind him put their finger to their ears (Like they are hearing somebody talking to them from a speaker in their ears) They then cock their guns and start shooting at Josh. One of the bullets flies right past Josh and hits the wall, he then runs as fast as he can to the door. He opens the door, but a bullet hits his arm. JOSH: pain Ow! Shit! He then continued to go through the door, holding his wounded arm. He slams the door shut, put a chair in front of the door handle, and then runs away. End of flashback Shot of Josh, Charlotte, Samantha, Thomas, Darien and Anya backing backpacks with bottles, half full with water. Josh rolls up his chequered shirts sleeve to scratch his arm. His bullet wound is revealed and Anya notices it. She looks at him oddly, but then looks away as Charlotte speaks. CHARLOTTE: Okay, let’s go. The group start walking into the jungle. A little while later, they’re still walking through the jungle. Samantha looks over in the distance and notices some fruit on some trees. SAMANTHA: Hey, I think I found some fruit over here. Josh stops. JOSH: You guys just go ahead, I’m just gonna go to the toilet over there. He points into the opposite direction. CHARLOTTE: Okay, c’mon. Josh Don’t take too long. Josh nods and they start to go their separate ways. The group (Samantha, Charlotte, Thomas, Darien and Anya) reach the trees and bushes. They start to pick the fruit. Josh continues to walk through the jungle until he comes behind a large tree. He faces the tree and pees. When he finishes, he turns around, but an old man, in a black suit is stood facing away from him, motionless. Josh jumps. JOSH: Holy crap! The man stays still, staring away from Josh. Josh looks at him oddly. JOSH: Hello...? The man continues to stay still. Josh then walks around to the front of the man. It’s Christian. JOSH: Hello? Who are you? Where you on Flight 815? The man just stares and stays silent. JOSH: whispering The hell...? Suddenly, a man in the distance shouts. MAN: Where are you?! Where are you?! Josh looks over to the direction of the voice, but he doesn’t see anyone, so he turns back. When he turns back, the old man is gone. Josh’s eyes open wide with shock. JOSH: Hello? Where’d you go?! The man in the background shouts again. MAN: Where are you?!!!! Josh becomes anxious and then scurries away to the direction of the group. A few minutes later, when Josh gets to the group, he stands in between them all. JOSH: Did you guys see an old man walking through the jungle. In a suit. A black suit. Charlotte chuckles. CHARLOTTE: No... You sure you’re feeling right? Josh shakes his head as if he is dizzy. JOSH: Never mind, I’m probably just seeing things. The group look oddly at him. Later that day, when the sun is starting to set, William, Olivia, Emma, Michelle, Melissa, Hassan, Abigail, James and Elliot are all sat around a signal fire. The group that went for food come out of the jungle and onto the beach with bags full of food. Friends and family hug each other because they missed each other. But...Way, way, way, way off the shore, a long, thin periscope is pointing out of the water and it is moving slowly. It’s a submarine. In the submarine, a man is looking through the telescope, shocked as he observes the group. MAN: Ma’am, there are people on the beach. Should we stop? Next to him, is an elderly woman in a black suit looking through some notes. WOMAN: No. Proceed as planned. MAN: Yes ma’am, Ms. Widmore. The man folds up the handles to the periscope and then walks away. The elderly woman stares evilly as he leaves. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1